1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling a tape player/recorder for retrieving and playing prerecorded information and, more particularly, to a controller which may be interfaced with either an audio or audio/video player/recorder for searching for and playing discrete tape segments on demand by an operator through the use of a separate control push button or a combination of push buttons for each desired segment or by means of a remotely generated command signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The development of standard types of cassettes for storing audio and video magnetic tape has greatly expanded the use of magnetic tape for prerecorded messages. Prerecorded cassette tapes are now widely used as teaching, training, and sales aides.
In the most common situation, a particular message, classroom lecture, sales program, training aid, or the like, is prerecorded on a cassette tape and the user listens to or watches the message on the tape from the beginning thereof so that there is no particular problem associated with the searching for a particular tape segment. However, it is often the case that the capacity of the tape cassette is much greater than the length of any one message and it is inefficient to limit each tape cassette to one message. Thus, in order to increase the versatility of audio and video playback as a teaching, training, and sales technique, it becomes desirable to prerecord a number of separate and distinct programs on a single cassette tape. For example, short segments of a continuous tape program can be used to illustrate a classroom lecture or a number of separate product messages can be recorded on a single cassette for use as a point of purchase or product demonstration sales tool.
The problem therefore becomes one of locating the desired program when a number of programs are prerecorded on a length of recording tape. In the past, it has become necessary to search for the program using a trial and error "look-and-see" searching technique. However, such a random back and forth searching technique has a number of disadvantages. In the first instance, a trial and error searching technique is frustrating and the unwanted images are distracting to the viewer. When used as a sales technique for visually demonstrating a product, the attention of customers is often lost due to fumbling with the equipment. The trial and error searching technique is time consuming and the repeated start and stop cycles subject a tape and a tape player to excessive wear and tear.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,220, there is disclosed a remote control, electronic, random access, automatic apparatus for use with a standard tape player for locating and playing prerecorded messages on a tape. Numerical push buttons permit selection of any prerecorded message on the tape and the tape player automatically locates the program and initiates the beginning of the message. One can switch from one tape segment to another, in any random sequence, or a single segment can be repeated again and again. With such an automatic program locator, one can eliminate time consuming look-and-see searching. The tape player automatically advances or rewinds at fast speed and then starts the program at the exact position selected. By eliminating all back and forth searching, one avoids frustration, wear and tear on the tape and player, and the distraction of unwanted messages.
In order to automatically locate and play a prerecorded message on a tape with the system of said patent, one selects a first number which corresponds to the location of the prerecorded message on the tape, the first number being indicative of the desired number of revolutions of one of the tape reels from the beginning of the tape. A means coupled to the tape player senses the rotation of the one tape reel and generates a second number indicative of the actual number of revolutions of the one tape reel from the beginning of the tape. Upon comparing the first and second numbers and noting the absence of coincidence therebetween, the tape player can be signaled to advance or rewind, at high speed, in the direction to decrease the difference between the first and second numbers. Upon noting coincidence between the first and second numbers, the tape player can be signaled to automatically play the tape at normal play speed.
While such a system solves many of the problems associated with the location of a prerecorded message on a tape and the automatic initiation of the playing of such message, certain problems remain. Specifically, the operator must be provided with, along with the tape, a list containing the start numbers for each program selection recorded on the tape. The controller must be provided with a keyboard having the capability of manually inserting this number for comparison with the number indicative of actual tape position. It has been found that under many circumstances, this procedure is overly complex. That is, in many circumstances, it would be preferable simply to push a single button, or a pair of buttons, indicative of a particular selection and to have that selection play without the selection of a particular number associated with such selection. In such a case, the apparatus would function much like a jukebox, where the operator would simply push a button or buttons associated with a particular selection. This highly simplifies the nature of the operation.
Still further, it is desirable that the operator receive nothing with the tape other than the tape itself and, perhaps, a list of the selections thereon. The tape should contain all of the information necessary to permit the player to locate the messages simply upon the pushing of a button. That is, the tape should contain all of the information necessary to program the player without any extraneous apparatus such as a memory device associated with the tape to be placed into the player therewith. Such a simplified automatic, remote control, electronic, random access apparatus for locating a prerecorded message on a tape and for automatically initiating the playing of such message has been unavailable heretofore.